


SECOND CHOICE PROMPT

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad, big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: IF SOMEONE MAKES THIS PUT A LINK IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE THANK YOU
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	SECOND CHOICE PROMPT

SO BASICALLY LINE WITHOUT A HOOK (by ricky montgomery) 

based on the line “she’s a she’s a lady and i am just a line without a hook”

YUI IS THE LADY

SUGA IS THE LINE

SUGA IS TIRED OF BEING DAICHIS SECOND CHOICE 

DAICHI AND YUI GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP AND SUGA CRIES A LOT 

THEN “BABY I AM A WRECK WHEN IM WITHOUT YOU”

SUGA CRIES MORE

OIKAWA AND SUGA ARE IN RELATIONSHIP AND DAICHI GETS VERY JEALOUS AND TELLS ASAHI

DAICHI CONFESSES AND SUGA DISMISSED DAICHI AS HIM A OIKAWA ARE STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP

OIKAWA AND SUGA BREAK UP MUTUALLY AND SUGA AND DAICHI GET TOGETHER 

AND SUGA RUBS IT IN YUIS FACE


End file.
